


Till the Dawn

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: 我流星际 随便写写随便看看





	Till the Dawn

Till the Dawn 直到黎明

东线沦陷，上层冗长的会议接二连三，有的要扩军有的要裁军，吵架吵得整艘舰船都不得安宁，不过横竖都和克罗斯无关，他还能该干什么干什么，早上去训练室报道，下午回宿舍看看书、打打游戏、发发呆，盼着警报千万别响，无聊无趣地又度过一天。

短促的提示音“叮铃”一声，克罗斯当时快要睡着了，翻身差点栽下床，意识到是私人线路之后稍微放下心来。通讯器被扔在床底下，捞出来点开发现是布兰特，有点奇怪，接通了，没两句年轻的德国人语气有些犹豫，意不在此的问候带过去以后支支吾吾的说了一些话，通讯被加密过了，夹杂着刺啦刺啦的杂音，克罗斯没听清。

“发生了什么吗？”克罗斯直接问道，他想不到除了公事以外他和布兰特还有什么可以谈的。

“呃，稍等，副队跟你说。”布兰特把线路交给了他现在的副队，皮什切克，克罗斯刚放下的心又悬了起来，一定是发生了什么，关于罗伊斯，而且不会是好事。

“你好，克罗斯先生。”皮什切克的声音平稳，听不出什么来。

克罗斯也只好含糊地先应付他的问好。

“我们想请求你帮一个忙。”皮什切克说，不等克罗斯答复便继续解释道，“马尔科和杰登在RM附近的一个旅游星球坠机了，备用机只够承载一个人，我们想要你帮忙接马尔科回来。”

每一个字克罗斯都听懂了却更觉得古怪，凭借罗伊斯和桑乔的能力不可能在还有备用机的情况下束手无策的，况且怎么可能拜托到自己这里？他问：“你们为什么不自己派人去？”  
皮什切克叹了一口气，那边悉悉索索的有说话的声音，可能是在商讨，克罗斯听见有人喊了一句“那队长怎么办”，不自觉地吞咽了一下，事情可能比他想象得还要糟糕了。

“是销毁一台生化机。”皮什切克决定全盘托出，“撤退的时候马尔科遭到偷袭，被射线感染了，大脑自我保护关闭了一部分区域，根据杰登的评估，他应该是失去了一部分记忆，大概处于刚登陆威斯特法伦号两个月的时候。”

这就说得通了。威斯特法伦号机动部队队长精神受创，这个消息如果走漏了对于南线战事吃紧的威斯特法伦号来说是非常不妙的，密不透风的房子碎了一扇窗户，有多少冷风会钻进来谁知道。而罗伊斯又在红名单上榜上有名，一切官方渠道都具有被发现的风险，因此找一个可靠的外人帮忙是情理之中的。

只是，克罗斯觉得他怎么都不会在威斯特法伦那里算作“可靠的外人”。

“为什么是我？”克罗斯问道。

“因为近。”皮什切克言简意赅地回答道，“总之，拜托你了，坐标尤利安已经发给你了，看在你们私人情谊的份儿上，帮他这一次吧。”

克罗斯总觉得皮什切克的语气像是拿捏准了他不会拒绝。确实，克罗斯不是什么特别热络的人，但也不是冷酷无情的，性命攸关的事情他也会出手相助，可是皮什切克看起来并非出于对他性格的了解才来拜托自己的——私人情谊？那是什么意思？克罗斯想不通，罗伊斯不像是会把那些事情到处乱讲的人。

发来的坐标精准到了街道，布兰特还把桑乔的联系方式留给了他，克罗斯犹豫了一下，想起来罗伊斯跟他提起桑乔时的样子，又骄傲又护短，还是给年轻人发去一个短讯，内容很简洁，他说我马上到。

那颗旅游星球离RM真的很近，也是舰上常常被提起的地方，他们总在说这次结束了就去那里玩一玩放松一下，然而很可惜的是“这次”结束以后，“下次”接踵而来，一个接着一个，根本没有喘息的时间，仅仅是个念头的游玩计划就这样一直被搁置着，很多年了。

克罗斯把着陆点发给了桑乔，所以一下机就看见他了。一直紧绷着的男孩儿看到克罗斯之后立刻放松了下来，三步并作两步地迎了上去。

“您好！”桑乔朝他问好，他们都是从别人——罗伊斯——口中知道对方的，本质来说还是陌生人，所以跳过了没有必要的寒暄，克罗斯问他马尔科人呢？

“在星际酒店。”桑乔说，“给的任务资金足够跳过身份认证这些环节直接入住，所以不用担心暴露。”

“你就把他一个人扔在那儿？”克罗斯挑眉。

桑乔抓了抓脑袋：“他……他只是失忆，没有别的问题，稍微走开一会儿也不是……不可以的吧？”小孩越说越心虚，克罗斯也没搭腔，倒是有一点心安，应该问题不大。

克罗斯走得很快，桑乔跟上去给他继续介绍情况，他说马尔科的身体状况很正常，搞清楚现状之后也很安静，但是……

“但是？”克罗斯讨厌转折。

“但是我觉得他应该吓坏了。”桑乔说，“应该很害怕。”

克罗斯点点头：“这是自然的。”突然被告知现在这具身体所处的时空是七年后，是个人都会惊慌失措的。

“我也想安慰他。”桑乔有点懊恼地说，“但是他潜意识里还把我当小孩，即使从心理年龄来算我俩现在差不多大，有几次他还反过来安慰我……太糟糕了。”

“你做的不错。”克罗斯抬起手迟疑了一下还是拍了拍桑乔的肩膀，“我去看看他。”说得好像他才是正牌队友似的。

推门进去的时候，罗伊斯正靠在沙发边看杂志，神情平静。刚看见他的克罗斯甚至以为这是威斯特法伦开的玩笑，罗伊斯还是那个历尽千帆，被鲜血和汗水洗礼过的战士，他通晓怎么驾驶新型的机甲，他知道威斯特法伦最高级解码程序，他记得去年他们有并肩作战。

“托尼？”然而，当罗伊斯抬起头，用那双熟悉的绿眼睛看向自己的时候，克罗斯知道这不是玩笑，那是一双一无所知的眼睛，无畏且无助，“托尼·克罗斯？”

克罗斯庆幸自己这么多年外貌没有太多变化，刚登陆威斯特法伦号的罗伊斯见过克罗斯两次，不算完全的陌生人，但也称不上什么可以依靠的熟人。

“是我。”克罗斯走过去，罗伊斯下意识地往后靠了一下，于是克罗斯停住了，保持着安全距离——陌生人之间的那种，不是朋友之间的。

罗伊斯把杂志放到一边，睁大眼睛看着克罗斯，这副表情放在罗伊斯现在的脸上有一点违和感，太过茫然了，克罗斯已经习惯了罗伊斯对一切了如指掌的样子，尔后又觉得自己大惊小怪，他很清楚是什么造就了现在的罗伊斯——二十三岁的马尔科还没来得及经历的一切——他应当感到茫然的，这不是他的错。

“我想你的小家伙儿可能已经告诉你了。”克罗斯不知道该用什么样的语气和罗伊斯交流，按照他们现在的方式肯定不妥，但把他当小孩的话又太过诡异了，所以克罗斯现在说话很慢，斟酌再三才开口，“我来接你回去。”

罗伊斯下意识地看向桑乔，短时间内他已经和男孩儿建立起了信任，可能是身体记忆也可能是桑乔太过紧张自己让人放心。男孩儿大概很少被队长寻求求助，愣了一下才反应过来点点头证明克罗斯说的是对的——有点不爽。克罗斯暗想。

“那我们就不耽搁了。”克罗斯说，“如果没什么问题的话，现在就准备走吧。”

克罗斯和罗伊斯先走，按照皮什切克的说法，他们不能走星际航线，保不齐被逮去过安检就得暴露情况，只能绕路走暗线，克罗斯在来的路上一心二用迅速规划了一条路线，路过一颗无人居住的星球做中转，两天一夜回威斯特法伦。桑乔留在后面消除痕迹和退房，之后再自己去找不知道掉到哪儿的备用机，怎么算都还是会比克罗斯快，所以罗伊斯的血样交给他带回去。

安排妥当便启程了。

在酒店门口分别，罗伊斯被桑乔扣上了帽子，外套被拉到最高，只露出一双眼睛，天气很热，气呼呼的。

“队长，你太牛逼了，露脸会被盯上的。”桑乔解释说，脑子退化了七岁的队长搞不懂红名单是个什么玩意，抓着领子抱怨热。桑乔看向克罗斯求救，罗伊斯也看向克罗斯想要他拯救自己本应拥有的散热功能，抄着胳膊在一边看着小男孩儿抓耳挠腮的克罗斯不打算掺和他们的交流，这下也只好眨眨眼想想该怎么安抚两个人。

“嗯……坚持一会儿。”克罗斯伸手拉下来罗伊斯那只抓着领子的手，攥住了，“乖，上了机就可以都摘了。”

罗伊斯鼓着脸颊还是不高兴，克罗斯用手指蹭了蹭他的手背，到了还是跟对待小孩儿一样。

曾经罗伊斯喜欢未知，他喜欢一切他不懂的东西，他喜欢探索、喜欢了解，更喜欢刺激。不到二十岁的时候参加军区的体验活动，对着机甲操作屏自以为正确的乱按，一顿操作猛如虎，上天入地，下机的时候灰头土脸的特别怂，但身体部位都齐全得很，迎着掌声还有心思咧着嘴鞠一躬，被他后来的恩师拎着后脖领子宣布：“这小子归我了。”

后来上了几次前线，罗伊斯就开始讨厌起来什么都不知道的感觉了。不知道会面对多少敌人、不知道要打多长时间、不知道还能不能活下来——讨厌极了。他想要可以确定的事情。也许很多年以后，他可以成为法夫尔那样的人，不恐惧未知，但现在他就是一个还没活够，什么事都想要得到明确的答案——我会活下来——的普通男孩儿。

然后他就以一种不太愉快的方式知道了自己摸爬滚打得活到了三十岁，即便中间的七年他一点印象都没有，更新了的机甲不会用，旁边着急的男孩儿不认识，身上的伤疤讲不出来历，就连通讯器的密码都不知道是多少。只见过两面的克罗斯在这样的情境下倒显得格外的亲切了。

“走吧，我带你回去。”克罗斯这么说朝罗伊斯伸出手，指尖勾了勾像是叫他拉住。

我还只能在集合的时候偷偷多看你几眼。罗伊斯想，这七年里发生了什么呢？你会过来接其他驻地的队长回家，会很耐心地解释不必担心但别摘帽子，不喜欢肢体接触却允许拉住手，你是在施舍一个恐惧之人一点温柔还是真的会这样为马尔科·罗伊斯做这一切呢？

克罗斯不知道罗伊斯的脑子里在想什么，他也懒得去琢磨，这么多年零零碎碎的相处下来，克罗斯学会了一点就是别试图去搞清楚罗伊斯正在思考的事情，他们考虑的问题不一样，分散出去的利益也没什么相关联的，经历过的大致相似但说到底濒死的体验来得早点来得晚点得出的结论会大相径庭，去想对方在想什么是自讨没趣，毕竟总归能确定谁都想要对方和自己都好。

克罗斯开来的机甲不是他现在对外叫老婆的那款，是老型号——二十三岁的罗伊斯认为的新型号，他们特别训练小队很奢侈的人手一台，但除此以外也没人再拥有了。克罗斯把后边的驾驶位拆了，铺了地毯，还放了几个抱枕，没有营造什么紧迫的气氛。罗伊斯对此感觉有些脸红，“谢谢。”他说。克罗斯愣了一下，应了一句没事。

机甲的内壁上有白色水笔写的字，罗伊斯仔细一看都是诸如“毕业快乐”之类的留言，有的人名他认识，有的不认识。

“你写的在头顶。”克罗斯一边启动一边指给他，“当时有人嘲笑你个子不够高，不乐意了，踮着脚写了。”

罗伊斯仰起头，果然在头顶有一行歪七扭八的字迹，像是自己的，又有点不太像，“武运昌隆”，他这么写道，还画了个笑脸，像是11和括号的奇怪组合。

“我的那台上面也有吗？”罗伊斯问道。

“有。”克罗斯说，起飞了，突然的腾空让罗伊斯下意识地攥住了地毯，克罗斯担忧地瞥了他一眼，后来又想到这个记忆的罗伊斯应该比自己熟悉这台机器了，“但你后来有一次任务出了意外，只剩下一块铁皮了，正好是梅苏特的留言还有托马斯的签名。”

“真可惜。”罗伊斯说，“但还活着，真不错。”

“你左腿上的伤疤还有腹部的贯穿伤。”克罗斯指了指自己的左下腹一直比划到胸口，“都是那次留下来的，伤停了十个月，我们后来在你的石膏上重新签了名。”

“那不一样。”罗伊斯摸了摸自己的小腿，陌生的皮肤触感让他觉得指尖有一点疼，“肯定是什么‘早日康复’之类的，意思就不一样了。”

“不是的。”克罗斯摇了摇头，“别人我不知道，我签的不是这个。”他停顿了一下，像是要避开监控没有分心，等机体再次平稳了之后，克罗斯继续说，“我签的是‘战无不胜’。”

罗伊斯觉得他得说些什么，但又说不出来，这是他自己的事但他一点也不记得，克罗斯倒像是如数家珍似的一清二楚，这让他有点难堪，不过克罗斯看起来完全不介意，他甚至调低了内室的光线，说，累了的话，就先睡一会儿，到地方我叫你。

“我们要去哪儿？”罗伊斯卷过毯子把自己裹起来，暖融融的很有安全感。

克罗斯说了一个很难念的名称，应该是个星球。

“我们去过那儿。没有人居住，很安全。”克罗斯说，“你在那儿救过我。”

罗伊斯把半张脸都埋在了毯子里面，他听起来情绪很低落：“对不起，我不记得了。”

中央AI系统冷酷地告知克罗斯左翼失去控制，动力耗尽，即将坠毁。克罗斯想要挣扎一下，调出地图选取了就近的一颗星球迫降。

“你什么情况？”罗伊斯的线路突然切进来，“出什么事儿了？”

“左翼失灵。”克罗斯坦白道，“我在旁边那儿降落。”

“别啊，对接一下，我拉你一把？”罗伊斯那边操作了几下，哎呀了一声，“……得，我没电了。”

在这紧要关头，克罗斯听着罗伊斯这么说居然还能笑出来了，罗伊斯骂他不要命。

“别管我了。”笑够了，克罗斯对罗伊斯说，“你附近应该还有咱们的人，捞你一下。”

“那你怎么办？”罗伊斯问道。

“别管我了。”克罗斯又重复了一遍，“我迫降了，自己想办法，坐标发给你了，能捞就捞，不能捞就——”中央AI开启了应急模式，中断了信号，话说了一半，克罗斯啧了一声，干脆把灯也关了。

要说克罗斯是真的运气好，落地的瞬间中央AI就罢工了，在预定坐标的位置滑行出去几十米才停住，机甲摩擦土地的噪音让克罗斯一阵肉疼，等停稳了才后知后觉地想起来不是心疼机甲的时候，他自己还能不能有命操心他的宝贝老婆都是个问题。

没有动力的机甲就是一堆没用的金属，克罗斯还得手动开盖，费劲巴拉地钻出来，刚在地上站稳，还没找准方位就听见五百米之外一阵巨响，追过去就看见罗伊斯的机甲以一种非常丢人的姿势落地——头朝下，滑行——打从一开始罗伊斯就不擅长紧急迫降，他更偏好在最后的关头把整台机甲转变成大型易燃易爆武器，自杀式的投向敌方，燃烧尽最后一点能量。

克罗斯气坏了，舱门刚一弹开就钻了进去，罗伊斯还在和他的安全带作斗争，抬头看见他话还没说就被揪着领子拎了出来。

“疯了？不要命了？”

罗伊斯被他吼得刘海都在颤，眨了眨眼，抬起手搭着克罗斯的手腕，没用力，不是想要挣脱更像是要安慰他。

“两个人等总比一个人等好受一点吧？”罗伊斯说，“我发了求救信号，没事儿的。”

信号混乱的战场，发了求救信号也未必有人能收得到，克罗斯不觉得这是个值得特别高兴的消息：“一个人死总比两个人死节约。”

话说得罗伊斯不爱听了，他推了推克罗斯的胳膊：“你这人怎么回事？老想着要死要死要死，干嘛啊你这是，说着特好玩儿是不，你说你这是不怕死呢还是没志气，看你这浓眉大眼的也不像是那种丧气的人啊，要我说啊——”

罗伊斯当了队长以后，手底下更新换代一批小孩，这也得说那也得嘱咐，唠叨的毛病一时间也改不过来，从头到脚把克罗斯数落了一遍，八成被右耳朵放了出去，剩下的也没怎么记住，克罗斯只嫌他贫嘴，拉过领子亲了一口。

闭嘴了。世界清静了。

“……”罗伊斯懵了几秒钟，咂巴了一下嘴像是在回味，他说，“我知道了，你是真想死。”

“那你宰了我呗？”克罗斯满不在乎，不是不怕死，而是确信罗伊斯不会下手。

罗伊斯是不会下手，他舔了舔嘴唇，试探性地凑过去碰了碰克罗斯的嘴巴，仿佛不知道该怎么做，但又很想亲近他似的，小心翼翼地蹭一蹭，呼吸和发丝扫过一样轻柔。克罗斯放开了罗伊斯的领子，转而搂住他的腰，发觉罗伊斯没有深入的意思便俯身过去捉住他的嘴唇，真正意义上的与他接吻，一发便不可收拾。

与并肩作战的战友做爱这样的事情不算少见，尤其是在一场幸存者所剩无几的恶战之后，性仿佛成为了确认彼此还存活的最简单的方式。克罗斯倒是没有过这样的经历，他的确听说过，但从未这样做过，他以为不必用其他方式证明自己的肉体与灵魂的位置，身上作痛的伤口和没完没了的防空警报就足够了，冷酷得像一台精密仪器。这场即将进行的爱抚只能归结于对方是谁和没有定义的情之所至。

贴身的作战服被皮肤烧得滚烫，克罗斯把它们粗暴地扒下来，太紧身了弄红了一片肌肤，“轻一点。”罗伊斯轻声对他说，是调情，克罗斯应声去吻了吻他蹭红了的肩头、胳膊和肋部，细细密密，有点痒。

罗伊斯搂抱着克罗斯的颈肩，双腿分开架在克罗斯顶过来的大腿上，他被夹在克罗斯和驾驶座之间狭小的空隙里，毫不怀疑自己一会儿可能得挑战柔韧性的极限，不是介意，反倒还有点期待。克罗斯还是抬起头和他接吻，唇舌交缠，喘息夹杂着彼此的名字，罗伊斯的手指无意识地在克罗斯的后颈上摩挲着，安慰或者是鼓励，也可能是两者都有。

“马尔科。”克罗斯的手顺着罗伊斯精瘦的腰线往下摸，连身的作战服脱了一半，下身还被特殊材料包裹着，克罗斯将手挤进去，目的明确的摸了摸，“我也硬了。”

他说了“也”。罗伊斯被他说得红了耳朵尖，脚底下不满地踹了两下，被按住大腿不让乱动。“那又怎样？”罗伊斯嘴硬道，“你那么会亲，不硬才怪吧？我可身心健康——”眼看着话又要多了起来，克罗斯便又一次亲上去，反复舔吻着嘴唇，然后是湿润的口腔，再是活泼的舌尖，注意力被吸引了，克罗斯手下也不留情，在罗伊斯的穴口边缘揉按了几下，忽然意识到什么：“马尔科，有没有——”

“啪”罗伊斯打开驾驶座下方的应急药箱，克罗斯一笑，弯腰下去找到了一盒药膏，机甲内室没有供电，有些昏暗，克罗斯装模做样的想要看看是什么药能不能往人身体里用，罗伊斯掐了一把他的胳膊，没好气地说：“可以用，没过期，不会过敏！”

“你知道得挺清楚？”克罗斯轻描淡写地瞥了他一眼，“用过？”

“听他们说的……”罗伊斯抢过药膏拆开来再塞到克罗斯手里，脸烫得要命，“我没有……都是他们说的。”

“你们威斯特法伦号还挺开放。”克罗斯挤了一大截揉在手心，没那么凉了之后再往下伸，罗伊斯被他刺激得脚趾都蜷缩了起来，手指揪着克罗斯的发尾，克罗斯觉得他的反应好玩，坏心眼的动了动手指，听得罗伊斯骂了脏话。克罗斯就又过去吻他，罗伊斯被安慰得很好，唔唔嗯嗯，也渐渐放松下来，几根手指顺利地缓缓推进之后一条腿不自觉地抬起来缠住克罗斯的腰，脚踝蹭着他的腰侧，被弄舒服了、无意识的动作。

“我有时候会想你。”罗伊斯突然开口，嗓音软绵绵的像飘在云端上，一不注意就会溜走了。

“什么？”

“下了机，躲在洗手间。”罗伊斯说着又去亲克罗斯的下巴，一下又一下，“会想你。”

克罗斯心尖一颤，这太超过了，他咽了咽口水，强装镇定：“想我怎么做？”

“就是这样。”罗伊斯向前迎了他一下，克罗斯的手指进入的更深了，好像碰到了什么地方，罗伊斯倒抽了一口冷气，“……但你不会亲我，不知道为什么，我想象的你从来不亲我。”如果不是语气里还有点委屈，克罗斯就要会错意了。

“你想得太简单了。”克罗斯说，抽出自己的手指，扶着阴茎，在进入罗伊斯的同时吻了他，快感铺天盖地的淹没了二人，“如果允许，我会对你做的更多。”

机甲的空气循环系统也停止了，再加上两个人瞎搞，里面的味道让人脸红，罗伊斯醒过神来之后死活不在里面呆了，披了防风衣就到外面去了，克罗斯简单收拾了一下也跟着出去了，不知道救援队什么时候来，也可能就不来了，都没什么关系，克罗斯想得开，他就怕罗伊斯难受，结果走出去就见快要三十岁的男人歪着头坐在草地上数星星，心情好像还挺好的样子。

“跑那么快，还以为你后悔了。”克罗斯坐在他旁边，罗伊斯没好气地推了他一下把手就留给他了，克罗斯就那么攥住了，两人拉着手坐在星空之下。

“我觉得——”罗伊斯开口，克罗斯看向他，“星星比小时候看得少了很多，是这颗星球的位置问题吗？”

“有可能吧。”克罗斯回答说，“不过更有可能是打仗都死了就熄灭了。”

罗伊斯叹了口气：“真可惜，我喜欢数星星。”

“再打下去，哪怕战争结束了也没星星可数了。”克罗斯向后仰去，半躺在草地上。

“打赌吗？”罗伊斯翻身压过去，手指头挠了挠克罗斯的下巴，克罗斯怀疑罗伊斯把他当成了只坏脾气的猫，“我觉得总还会有的。”

罗伊斯的那点小心思，克罗斯算是琢磨透了，这家伙是脚踏实地又是天真烂漫，明知道他的意思自己嗤之以鼻但还是好啊，赌就赌，谁怕谁？

都等到最后吧，看看天上还有没有星星。

失去一部分记忆的罗伊斯因为手足无措便显得很乖巧，这让克罗斯有点焦躁，倒不是说和罗伊斯相对无话就难以相处了，毕竟他们两个在一块儿的时候也不总是聊天，不说话的时候反而还多一些，但现在这个安静不太一样，不是没事而不说话，而是害怕而不说话，就实在让他觉得有点棘手了。

“我二十来岁的时候，对你很坏吗？”克罗斯不记得这个罗伊斯对应的是几岁的他了，对年龄不太敏感。

“没有啊。”罗伊斯眨眨眼，很奇怪的样子，“你是很好、很好的……好人。”

得。收了张卡。克罗斯朝他招了招手让罗伊斯靠近一点，罗伊斯照做了，蹭了蹭坐过去：“感觉你有点怕我。”

“……没有啊。”罗伊斯底气不足地说，“就是不太知道，嗯，该怎么说，你让我想想。”

克罗斯确信这就是年轻的罗伊斯，心里装不住事儿，被问到了总要告诉你他是怎么想的，怕你误会，也怕自己不够真诚。

“我觉得吧……你，我是说以后，不对，现在，就是你——”罗伊斯托着下巴，“觉得你有点难过。”

“还行，我心情挺好的。”克罗斯说。

“但你在皱眉。”罗伊斯说。

“担心你。”

“哦。”罗伊斯应了一声，不知道是信了还是没信，“那，我们现在关系是挺好的？”想了想，补充了一句，“我听杰登说你在RM服役。”

“是不错。”克罗斯说，不知道罗伊斯又要唱哪出。

“那真好。”罗伊斯感叹道，“我喜欢你，想和你交朋友。”

克罗斯没作声，把人拽过来按在腿上，呼噜了一把头发，说睡觉吧。

罗伊斯枕着他的大腿咯咯的笑。

“笑什么？”

“没什么。”罗伊斯捂着脸还是在笑，没半分钟就又自己交代了，藏不住事儿，“我和凯文打赌，我说托尼一定是那种害羞了会用对你好来堵住你的嘴的那种可爱小孩。”

克罗斯翻了一个白眼，记下这个想着等罗伊斯恢复记忆以后来取笑他：“现在是小孩的是你。”又揉了揉头毛，“晚安。”

“有什么所谓。”罗伊斯闭着眼睛，有点迷糊了，“我知道的托尼和现在的托尼看起来都一样，哦，除了发型，你的发型真酷。”

克罗斯捋了捋他的碎发，没有给他一个落在额头的晚安吻，他一夜未眠。

威斯特法伦号这两年以年轻的战士闻名，和队长差出个五六岁都不稀奇，无论能不能独当一面了还都仰仗着队长，罗伊斯回母舰报道得抱着通讯器挨个嘱咐挨个道别，像个操心的老妈，克罗斯几次怀疑他拎着小孩会给别人介绍说这是我儿子——在这样的氛围下，克罗斯将罗伊斯妥善送还必然会受到超规格的答谢。

和罗伊斯比较亲近的二十来号人一字排开鞠躬致谢，皮什切克作为代表过来握手，年长些的还是有分寸，没让克罗斯太难受，但小孩儿们在后面嘁嘁喳喳的哭天抢地让人头疼。

“我撤了。”克罗斯按了按太阳穴，由衷地对皮什切克说，“你辛苦了。”

皮什切克看了一眼身后，一群孩子围着队长大呼小叫“你还记得我吗队长”、“队长队长我叫Mo，一会儿我带你去房间”，叹了口气：“能安全回来这都不是问题。”平日里也差不了多少，早就习惯了。

“好了让他联系我。”克罗斯说。

皮什切克点点头：“他比我更惦记你。”

克罗斯摆了摆手，也不知道罗伊斯成天和他副队说些什么，按照威斯特法伦号没有下限的卧谈会，说点什么也倒是不奇怪。

“托尼！”罗伊斯从人群中跑了过来，皮什切克拦了一下要跟上去的小朋友们。

罗伊斯瞥了他们一眼，拉着克罗斯走远了两步，站住了又说了一遍谢谢。

“不用了，你的队员们已经感谢够本儿了。”克罗斯不开玩笑地说，“快回去检查吧，看看有没有哪里还不舒服。”

罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，没说话，脚底下划了几道，克罗斯耐心地等着：“很奇怪的是……我还有点舍不得。”

克罗斯张开双臂把罗伊斯拉进了怀抱里：“自始至终从未变过的那个人是你，别害怕。”

罗伊斯笑了，偏过头亲了一下克罗斯的脸颊：“谢谢，还有，再见。”

—FIN—

*彩蛋*

两周后，克罗斯的私人线路收到了一张照片，是罗伊斯穿着病号服在夕阳的露台上傻笑，见牙不见眼，嘴角歪道耳朵根。

“我回来啦！”罗伊斯留言道，“幸亏没错过太多！”

“错过战役也不是什么坏事。”克罗斯说。

“我不是说这个。”罗伊斯解释道，“你就没想过为什么卢卡什找你帮忙吗？”

“因为近？”克罗斯想起皮什切克迅速的回答。

“索尔根他哥也近呀，还是亲哥，怎么看都比你靠谱？”罗伊斯反问道。

克罗斯不想理他了。

“我得承认错误。”罗伊斯立刻坦白道，“我把你的备注改了，他们调我信息的时候误会了。”

“我讨厌误会。”克罗斯说，“虽然不知道你备注的是什么，但我喜欢事实。”

“我没意见。”罗伊斯笑道，“一点意见也没有。”


End file.
